<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Morning, Love by rainbow_nerds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740048">Good Morning, Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_nerds/pseuds/rainbow_nerds'>rainbow_nerds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Shrunkyclunks, Top Bucky Barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:26:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_nerds/pseuds/rainbow_nerds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steve woke up to Bucky wrapped around him like a koala, his hair mussed, and face pressed into Steve’s collarbone. He was adorable. Steve would like nothing more than to stay right there, to drink in the warmth of the early morning summer sun illuminating the room from a crack in the curtains. It had been almost five months since he had woken up from the ice and come face to face with his soulmate, and it had been overwhelming, to say the least."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Morning, Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It has been over a month of isolation, so I needed a little smut.<br/>~Enjoy~</p><p>(Unbetaed, please be nice)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve woke up to Bucky wrapped around him like a koala, his hair mussed, and face pressed into Steve’s collarbone. He was adorable. Steve would like nothing more than to stay right there, to drink in the warmth of the early morning summer sun illuminating the room from a crack in the curtains. It had been almost five months since he had woken up from the ice and come face to face with his soulmate, and it had been overwhelming, to say the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world had changed so much, and it was overwhelming to say the least. Peggy was still around, and he had visited her a few times, but other than her everyone he knew was gone. Bucky had been his solace in the first days after coming out of the ice, and had made him feel at home in a way he had never thought possible, after he had lost his mom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, just as he had been getting the hang of things, there were fucking aliens pouring out of the sky, and he was teaming up with a bunch of other super powered individuals to save New York. They had all been a little bit shaken up after that one, but since Steve had already had his entire world turned upside down, he was able to at least take this one on the chin. There might as well be aliens, on tip of everything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterwards, though, he decided to take some time out - mainly at Bucky’s urging. He had taken him to museums, theaters, places familiar and unfamiliar. It helped, having an expert in history be the one he spent all his time with, and he was grateful that Bucky’s university had granted him a sabbatical for the remainder of the semester so he could stay at home with Steve. Three months of staying home, with all efforts focused on adapting and recovery. Three months of domestic bliss with Bucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve had never even dreamed that anything like this was possible. Before the war, he had to work himself to the brink of collapse just to pay the rent, and then he had been too busy fighting to take a break. Now, he had seventy-odd years of army back-pay to fall back on, and he had simultaneously never been happier, and never been more bored in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed in bed as long as his body would allow, enjoying the feel of Bucky against him. This was something he would never get bored of, but unfortunately nature called before long, and he had to unentangle himself to make his way into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After taking care of business, he stood in the doorway to his bedroom. Bucky was still sleeping, but he had managed to make his way even further onto Steve’s side of the bed, snuggling into his pillow the same way as he had been snuggling Steve himself. Steve loved how clingy Bucky got when he slept. He loved the little crease Bucky got between his eyes when Steve moved out of reach. He loved a lot of things about Bucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t get back into bed without lying on top of Bucky, so he sat down in the small bit of free space available, and reached out to stroke a hand through Bucky’s hair. He hummed and leaned into the touch in his sleep, and then woke up slowly, stretching like a cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’rnin Steve” He mumbled into the pillow, and Steve let his hand move from his hair, over his shoulders and down to the small of his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, baby” Steve rolled Bucky over gently, and leaned down to press a soft kiss against his soulmate’s lips. Bucky’s eyes opened properly, and took on a familiar glint which had heat pooling in Steve’s stomach. Bucky’s arms came up to wrap around his shoulders and Steve let himself be pulled on top of Bucky, holding himself up with his right arm as his left traced patterns over Bucky’s bare chest and stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning” Bucky repeated, much more awake sounding, and Steve let himself drink in the sight of the man he loved beneath him, until Bucky surged up and took his lips in his own with a whine of impatience. Steve laughed into the kiss, but responded enthusiastically, only breaking away to start kissing down Bucky’s throat, licking against the pulse point on his throat and relishing in the little gasp that told him he had found the spot which always drove Bucky crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t stay there long, though, moving to kiss down his chest, scraping his teeth over his nipple and soothing it with a wet kiss. He loved this, taking his time to explore the now familiar lines of Bucky’s body and feeling him come apart under the ministrations. Bucky as breathing heavily by the time Steve kissed across his stomach, then dragging his lips hotly down the dark trail of hair and stopping just shy of the waistband of his boxer briefs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve, please, fuck.” Bucky was breathless, and Steve looked up to see that he had propped himself up on one elbow, and was looking at Steve hungrily, eyes blown wide with desire. Steve licked his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, baby?” He asked, punctuating the question by flicking out his tongue and placing a kiss to Bucky’s hipbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mouth, fuck Steve please.” Bucky raised his hips, so the hard like of his cock brushed against Steve’s cheek though the thin fabric, and Steve smiled wickedly, hooking his thumbs into the elastic and pulling away the obstacle, before winking and taking Bucky’s length with ease. Bucky swore and dropped back onto the bed as Steve sucked him enthusiastically. He pulled off just enough to tease before going back down, taking him in deeper and humming in pleasure, knowing that the vibrations would drive Bucky insane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s hips started to move, and Steve pulled off him altogether. Bucky whined loudly at the loss of contact, and Steve started to press hot, open mouthed kisses along the underside of his cock. He steadied Bucky’s hips and wrapped his lips around the tip again, sucking gently and pressing his tongue into the slit. When he sunk down this time, Bucky let out a wrecked moan which Steve knew meant that he was close. Before he could come, Steve pulled off and moved up again to pull Bucky into a kiss, swallowing the sound of protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want you to come inside me” Steve managed to pant out, and any protest from Bucky died as he registered Steve’s words, rolling them over and straddling Steve’s hips. Steve barely noticed him reaching over to the bedside cabinet, but then Bucky was nudging his legs open and pushing a slicked up finger against his entrance. Steve groaned as Bucky worked him open, and he lost himself in the sensation. When Bucky finally pulled away to put on the condom, Steve watched him, marveling at the way he moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve pulled him in for a messy, open mouthed kiss, and deftly spun them again so that he was back on top, reaching behind himself to grip Bucky’s cock and lining him up, before sinking down slowly. He threw his head back, relishing in the sensation, and began to move, almost lifting all the way back before pushing back down. Bucky snapped his hips up to meet him at the same time, and Steve cried out and lost himself as they moved together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Bucky’s hand on his cock and he leaned forward, gripping the back of Bucky’s neck and tangling his fingers in the loose hair there. Bucky seemed to anticipate what he was asking for, sitting up just enough to let their lips crash together and holding himself up with the hand that wasn’t pumping Steve in time to his thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long, Bucky made a familiar noise, and Steve changed his pace, grinding down and clenching around him, and he came with a shout. Steve slowed down, moving painfully slow and feeling every inch of Bucky as he came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky continued to work Steve, twisting his wrist and adjusting the pressure and soon enough Steve followed, releasing onto Bucky’s chest. They flopped back onto the mattress bonelessly and Steve rolled off of him to lay on his side, watching Bucky’s chest heave in exertion. He took care of the condom, throwing it into the trash can without leaving his spot on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve watched him fondly, once again tracing patterns across his chest, letting his finger drag through the come which was rapidly drying. He was about to suggest they get in the shower to wash off, when Bucky started giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Buck?” Steve asked, bemused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just- you-” He broke down laughing, unable to get the words out. Steve was confused, but he waited. Finally, Bucky’s laughter subsided enough to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m supposed to start planning my syllabus for the fall semester and I’ve just realized that I’m gonna have to teach kids about your heroic war deeds, but all I’m gonna be able to think about is the sound you make when you come.” Steve blinked in surprise, stilling the movement of his hand before he, too broke down in laughter, setting Bucky off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kind of forgot that was your job” Steve managed to say through his giggles, dropping his head to rest on Bucky’s shoulder. Their laughter subsided, and Steve noticed Bucky looked to be thinking about something. Steve shifted enough to give him a questioning look, and Bucky huffed a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking of doing another PhD, actually. I think I should change my area of expertise.” Steve hummed and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you wanna do, sweetheart, I’m here for you.” Bucky smiled softly and met Steve’s gaze, smiling tenderly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the same goes for you too, right? I know you’re going crazy stuck at home.” Steve shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like being with you, but you’re right. I don’t think I’d like staying home when you’re back working.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna take Fury up on his offer?” Steve furrowed his brow, looking up at Bucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know Fury made me an offer?” Bucky rolled his eyes with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’ve gotten the hang of technology, Steve, but you’re still shit at logging out of stuff when you use my laptop.” Steve blushed and buried his face in Bucky’s chest, huffing a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, alright.” He mumbled. “I’ve been thinking about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to rush into a decision.” Bucky reassured him, and then the moment was broken by a loud rumble from Steve’s stomach. They both laughed, and Steve sat up in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s shower, then we can make breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect.” Steve kissed Bucky, and led him into the bathroom and the shower stall. Things were going to change, but Steve knew that Bucky was going to be there through all the changes, and he was determined to support Bucky in anything he chose to do going forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a nice prospect.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>